Money Matters
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: SoraxOC Mei's been waiting for Sora to get there for over half an hour, now. That boy better have a good excuse for being late for their date!


So, my sister and I were having a discussion over video chat. She was playing Kingdom Hearts II, and I wasn't. She suddenly started talking in her Sora voice, and then accompanied it with her Mei voice. This is what ensued. People should really stop talking to me, haha. It makes me think things. XD

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any form of it whatsoever. Kingdom Hearts and affiliated belongs to the Square Enix/Disney partnership. My sister owns Sayamei.

* * *

It was a regular day, like any other. Mei sat at a table in Traverse Town, waiting for her boyfriend to show up for their date. It was already half past two, she'd been sitting there since one thirty. They were supposed to meet forty five minutes ago. She groaned in exasperation as she drained another one of her drinks. Almost at the same time, the waiter passed by and placed another glass in front of her as he cleared off her empty one. She was halfway done with her new drink when footsteps pounding on the pavement met her ears. She downed the rest of her drink, slammed it on the table, and stood up just as Sora sprinted around the corner, gasping for breath. He doubled over, panting, and by the time he straightened himself, Mei had crossed her arms, one foot tapping impatiently, her face screwed up into a scowl of displeasure.

"You're late," she groused as Sora met her eyes, and then quickly averted his own. He mumbled out an apology, knowing that nothing he said or did would ever make it up to his girlfriend. Once she was on a rampage, she wouldn't stop. She was just like her mother in that respect. "I would expect something like this from my father, not from you! Where have you BEEN?" she screamed. Oh! This part he could do! This is where he told her the truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help him god.

"I stupidly went through District 3 and Heartless just kept spawning. By the time I got to District 2, it was swarmed with Heartless. It seems like they're breeding faster than rabbits! But the good news is that we can afford to go someplace more nice for our date!" The glare seemed to intensify. Sora gulped. He must have said something wrong. In a very steady, flat voice, Mei made her temper known.

"You and I are going to District 3, so I can kick your ass three ways to Sunday," she growled out. He could only meekly nod his head as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the door for District 2. When they got into the district, however, Mei's fury rapidly dissipated when she realized that Sora's words were true: the entire District 2 was overrun by Heartless. She deflated and then started to grumble, then pulled out her fans.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled. She started toward the left. "I'm still mad at you!" she called over her shoulder, and she threw her fans into the first Shadow that got in her way.

Sometime later, Sora and Mei were fighting in front of the hotel, and she noticed a few boxes on the ground that the Heartless had dropped. She then noticed her boyfriend stoop down between slashes of his Keyblade to pick the boxes up. The random Munny scattered on the ground was picked up by him as well. She straightened in indignation.

"Sora! You're stealing!" she exclaimed. He jerked back to look at her.

"No, I'm not!" he argued back. "They dropped it! Their fault!"

"You're taking it from them!" she yelled. She threw her fan over his shoulder and sliced the Soldier hovering behind him in half.

"They're dead! They won't need it!"

"That's because you killed it!" Sora suddenly summoned a ring of fire around the two of them. He made it spread outward, taking out all the surrounding Heartless. The Fat Bodies that were slowly creeping up on them obviously thought twice, and backed off, as did the Soldiers. There was one or two Wyverns that swept overhead, but they hadn't attacked anything yet, so there was nothing to be concerned with, yet. There were a few Shadows that were persistent, and every time they got too close, each would get burned up in turn. Sora then turned to Mei and gave her a gentle smile. He got down on one knee. Mei's breath seized up.

"Sayamei Astasia Sinclair, will you marry me?" he pulled out a ring from his pocket. It was encrusted with Light Shards, just one of the few items the enemies in this area dropped. Mei squealed in delight.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" she exclaimed. She jumped Sora as soon as he put the ring on her finger. After a thorough kiss, and another absentminded throw of her fan, Mei pulled back and gave Sora a look. "That still doesn't give you an excuse as to why you're stealing their Munny! Your dad is rich!"

"I need a little pocket change!" Sora argued. She merely facepalmed as her other hand snatched her fan out of the air on it's backward arc.

* * *

Well, leave me a review! I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue doing these short little one-shots in this universe, or should I stop? (I won't stop writing them, I'll just stop posting them, lol). If there are any errors, please, tell me what's wrong. I'll try to correct it. Now, if you just don't like Sora being paired up with an OC, well, that's you're problem, and you should have never clicked on this in the first place.

Anyway, I've just finished watching Alien Resurrection, so now I'm in the mood to read some Predator stuff. :3 Thanks for reading! I love you all!

Time: 1 hour, 47 minutes (the entire length of the movie, haha)


End file.
